


Hermione's Journey

by Digitime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitime/pseuds/Digitime
Summary: Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry falls into a deep depression after he finds he cannot die. To save her best friend and stop the prophecy, Hermione travels to the past as Hermione Jean Evans, twin sister of Lily Evans.





	1. Hermione Jean Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's notes: I really like time travel fics where Hermione is reborn as Lily's sister, but there's not enough for my appetite. To remedy this, I decided to start something on my own. Hermione comes from the mostly canon-verse and is brought to this AU. I am new, and I am not the best writer. Don't be afraid to give negative criticism about plot holes or grammar. I have my opinion, and you have your opinion. If it doesn't match, that's okay. Other than that, flame on!
> 
> Summary: "Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry falls into a deep depression after he finds he cannot die. To save her best friend and stop the prophecy, Hermione travels to the past as Hermione Jean Evans, twin sister of Lily Evans.”
> 
> Warning: Mentions of suicide and depression!

Hermione Granger - 93 years old

It all happened so fast, or perhaps, it didn't. On hindsight, it was a long time coming, but no one could have possibly predicted this. She sat back and reached for a piece of paper. A familiar verse stared back at the distraught Gryffindor.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

It all came back to this prophesy... Hermione allowed herself to take the words in, "Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry's body lay on the bed beside her. A gun sat on the table, pried from his cold, dead hands. This had been the 47th time... And Hermione didn't know if she could stand to stick around for long. She didn't know if she could face him when he came around because he always came back.

January 3, 1960, Cokeworth Hospital, Midlands

Rosemary and Harold were left speechless when they heard the news.

"Twins?!" Harold was the first to find his voice. Rosemary could only nod along. How could the midwife not have known? Suddenly, another contraction hit. Rosemary screamed and crushed Harold's hand.

"We're not ready for twins!" Rosemary screamed. Her cry of pain was echoed by Harold's then another series of deep breathing.

"Doesn't matter if you're ready, Lovie. They're coming," the midwife calmly replied, not shaken by the couples' panic. "Now push!"

With one almighty push, Rosemary screamed, and Lily Jasmine Evans was born into the world. With help from the midwife, Lily's cries filled the room. Rosemary and Harold breathed a sigh of relief until the next contraction hit. The midwife swiftly cleaned the baby and laid her in a nearby cot.

"No," Rosemary whined, "No more. I can't—I can't do this. Please don't make me do this." She pulled Harold closer to her side.

"You've got this, Darling," Harold soothed, "It'll be alright." He wiped the sweat from her forehead and kissed her clenched fist. With another cry of pain, the second baby was born. Rosemary fell back as the pain made way for relief as newborn wails filled the room. The midwife quickly cleaned and changed the new baby.

Assured that the babies and mother were healthy, the midwife left the small family to themselves. A small three-year-old nervously shuffled into the room. She shot one glance to something beyond the door. A tall, ginger man shot her a wink before walking away. The little girl looked uncertainly to her parents but was encouraged by their smiles. Stumbling to the bed, she stared down at the small bundles. Her eyes narrowed scrutinizing the rare sight.

"They look so…squishy," Petunia stated staring at her two sisters with morbid curiosity. She couldn't seem to look away. One had a small tuft of orange hair, and the other had curly, chestnut locks. Both babies hadn't opened their eyes.

"This is Lily," Harold said motioning to the orange-haired bundle in his arms. The small family had already decided the baby's names months before the birth. Lily if it was a girl, and Harry if it was a boy.

"What shall we name her?" Rosemary asked motioning to the bundle in her arms. Petunia peeked into the other bundle's eyes. Harold took a moment to think.

"What about Hermione? After Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale," Harold suggested. As if responding to her name, the small bundle opened her chocolate brown eyes and peered at her small family. He could have sworn there was a spark of recognition in the newborn's eyes. There was a strange sort of wisdom in her eyes.

"Really?" Rosemary asked, "Are you sure? Won't she be the odd one out?"

"She looks like a Hermione to me," Harold replied, "besides, she'll fit in just fine."

"Mione," Petunia added, pointing at the small bundle.

"Very well then," Rosemary conceded, "she could also have Jean, your mother's name."

"Hermione Jean Evans and Lily Rose Evans," Harold said with finality, brushing the soft chestnut curls, "welcome to the family."

Hermione Granger – 20 years old

The first time it happened, they had dismissed it as a miracle. A failed assassination attempt they had called it. Goyle was immediately committed to Azkaban and kissed. It was a straightforward, point-blank Avada, but he must have missed. There was no possible way to survive the spell a third time, and Goyle had never been one known for their skills with a wand.

The Boy-Who-Lived, lived again, and nobody gave it a second thought. They didn't want to.

They were too overwhelmed with relief at his survival. Their world wasn't stable enough for them to lose Harry now. Ginny, 5 months pregnant with their first child, wept into his chest as soon as he came home.

All was well.

Hermione Jean Evans – 7 years old

Rosemary couldn't help but worry for her youngest daughter.

Lily and Petunia were like most children their age.

Lily was a bit spoiled but was also the most compassionate and generous. She was obsessed with rainbows, unicorns, and anything flowery and pink. At the age of six, Lily's favorite hobbies were naturally dress up, gardening, and playing fairy tale princess. The redhead's heart was softer and purer than

Petunia was bossy and had a mean streak a mile wide, but she was also protective and loyal to a fault. She wouldn't abide any bullies and would chase off anybody with the gall to mess with her sisters. Petunia loved to laugh and was often blunt to the point of being rude. There were even times when Rosemary had to smooth over one of Petunia's thoughtless observations about someone's abysmal looks or large weight gain. Still, Rosemary could always count on her eldest in a pinch.

Even with their strange quirks, Lily and Petunia were still just happy, carefree children, but Hermione was... different.

Whenever she brought it up to others, they simply commented:

"I wish my little Johnny was more like Hermione," Some would say.

"You're so lucky to have such a smart, quiet child," Others would say.

Hermione's teachers were also enamored with her. A prodigy, they declared. She was placed in all the advanced classes, and even the advanced classes were not enough for her. After an extensive assessment test, teachers were pushing to place her in high school classes and possibly college courses. Rosemary wanted to keep her daughter with the other normal children, but what normal six-year-old could solve equations in quantum mechanics?

As a baby, Hermione was like any other well-behaved child, but Hermione seemed to change overnight. Rosemary came to wake the girls to find Hermione already awake. The little girl sat in her crib, staring morosely into space. It looked as if the weight of the world were solely on her shoulders. Once Hermione noticed her presence, a switch flipped, and Hermione was as she usually was.

Unfortunately, it only got worse from there. Hermione had instances where she would be lost to the world only to come back once she noticed she was being watched. Hermione grew more despondent as the days passed.

There were times when even Lily and Petunia couldn't get through to her—moments as if she didn't recognize anyone or anything, hours of staring into space with a dull, empty look, and days where she couldn't even be bothered to leave her bed.

Just as Rosemary was beginning to lose hope, her salvation came in the form of a birthday surprise.

After months of haranguing, Harold and Rosemary caved and decided to surprise their daughters with a puppy for Hermione and Lily's 4th birthday. As soon as the Jack Russell Terrier walked through the door, Hermione burst into tears. Harold and Rosemary were beside themselves, not understanding her hysterical reaction. Lily and Petunia were just as lost, and Lily also burst into tears, not knowing what else to do. Harold moved to take the puppy, but Hermione clutched it to her heart and refused to let it go. After a few hours, Hermione calmed down, and Lily followed soon after. When Lily asked for a turn, Hermione hesitantly let go of the poor pup. Hermione conceded to her sister's wishes, but she didn't let the puppy out of her sight for the rest of the night. The girls named him Ron.

After adopting Ron, the depressive moods waned. Rosemary and Harold breathed a sigh of relief. Their daughter was back to normal.

Apart from Hermione, Rosemary was also worried about the ghosts. At first, she supposed her mind was just playing tricks on her, but she would often find things moved. Anything broken would be magically fixed the next day. Sometimes, she would notice things falling over on their own or just magically floating in the air. Some changed colors overnight, and flowers that were only supposed to last a few weeks would stay fresh for months.

Once, she caught the cookie jar floating up the stairs. It scared the bejesus out of her, but when she touched it, it immediately shattered on the steps. Lily rushed out of her room to investigate, but Rosemary just waved her away, reassuring her that it was an accident.

On another occasion, Petunia fell from a tree and broke her leg. After a frantic trip to the hospital, Petunia returned with a cast and a prescription for three months of bedrest. The next day, the cast was gone, and the leg was healed. A medical marvel, the doctors called it. Petunia called it magic, but Rosemary waved them away and decided that the house was haunted.

Rosemary had half a mind to either move or call in exorcists, but seeing that the ghost didn't mean any trouble, she just decided to let things be. All was well.

Hermione Granger – 23 years old

Harry seemed to change after the ordeal. He became more focused, more determined. As the new Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he assigned himself the most dangerous jobs and worked relentlessly around the clock. Hermione remembered many long nights comforting Ginny while Harry was off on his latest dangerous mission.

Then, Albus was born. Perhaps, it was because Albus was practically a carbon copy of his father. Perhaps, it was because Albus became so attached to his father as soon as they met. As Harry held his second son for the first time, he changed. The dangerous missions lessened, and Harry was always home by 7. His fervor was tempered, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

Hermione Jean Evans – 7 years old

Harold's bond with Hermione was easier formed than his two other daughters. While his other daughters enjoyed tea parties and dressing up, Hermione was content to tuck herself in a corner with tea and a delightful book. Harold was more than happy to join her.

Many evenings were spent cuddled together, poring over tomes and stories. Harold loved having someone to talk to about Shakespeare and Poe.

They talked about current events, but sometimes Hermione would mention something that perplexed Harold only for it to come true in the next edition.

"Why should it be such a problem?" Hermione asked as she read the newspaper from his lap. It was an article covering the Civil Rights Movement in America. "People cannot help how they are born. Is it so hard to treat people as people? In the end, we're all the same. The same heart, the same mind, the same blood..."

Hermione automatically clutched her right forearm as she often did when she was nervous, and somehow Harold felt as if she was speaking from experience. He didn't comment. She wasn't wrong.

"It's too bad, he'll die soon," Hermione said off-handedly. Harold felt a chill run up his spine but refused to comment.

He forgot about it until the next time the two sat down to read the morning paper. "Martin Luther King is Slain in Memphis," it read. Harold looked to his daughter and frowned. Her eyes remained on the paper. Once again choosing to ignore it, Harold returned to the paper and focused on what it said.

After the twins turned five, Rosemary and Harold decided to sign the girls up for extracurricular activities. Lily chose ice skating; Petunia chose ballet; and Hermione chose football (I'm referring to soccer).

For such an intellectual, Hermione was pretty adept at running. There was only a neighborhood boys' team, but after some negotiating, Harold convinced the coach to letting his little girl onto the team. She fit right in with the other gangly boys her age.

Whenever Hermione played, she would get this gleam in her eyes, and quick as lightning, she would zip through the field and land a goal before the other team knew what was happening. Perhaps, she was a runner in another life; her body seemed to be built for agility, with the way she would maneuver past ally and foe alike.

After every game, her friends- Daniel, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew- would hoist her onto their shoulders cheering her praises

Lily and Petunia were his little princesses, but Hermione was his warrior.


	2. It's the Beginning of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape makes an appearance, and the cat comes out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I am nothing.
> 
> Author's note: This is the part of Hermione's childhood. Just to get it out of the way, I am not paying any attention to geography. In my head, Godric's Hollow was probably a vacation home or something. There was a Potter Manor before they went into hiding, and because Lily's parents probably died at some point either at the end or after their Hogwarts career, I imagine that they went to her family's vacation home to go into hiding. There are theories that the cottage belonged to Dumbledore, and it's a very solid theory. I just prefer the idea that the Potters went into hiding in a home they were already familiar with.
> 
> Also, I know that in canon the Evans knew about Lily's magic, but in this reality, I feel like Hermione probably went to great lengths to hide that it was Lily's or her magic. Because their parents don't know, Petunia would probably be less envious of her sisters and would probably join in treating magic as their little secret.
> 
> To be honest, Hermione will probably be overpowered for most of this story. She's a powerful witch from over 90 years in the future that stayed at the forefront of magical innovation as an advocate for creature's rights, auror, Minister of Magic, and Department of Mysteries researcher. Other reasons will be explained as the story goes, but just as a heads up.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of suicide, depression, and child abuse!

Hermione Granger – 40 years old

Years passed, children were born, and everyone grew old, everyone but Harry. Harry first figured it out during a family reunion. He stopped to look at his friends and family. Hermione and George were just beginning to get grey hairs. Ron started to get a bit of a pooch like Arthur, and Neville constantly complained about his bad back. Ginny was even developing crow's feet around her eyes. While everyone grew laugh lines and wrinkles, Harry stayed the same.

In addition to his lack of aging, all the things that haunted Harry during the war came back fourfold—the nightmares, the doubts, the paranoia. Still, Harry had grown adept at hiding all his problems. Nobody else knew anything was amiss except for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Instead of facing the music, Harry decided to hide his condition with help from his wife and his best friends. Hermione began research in long-lasting glamours with the help of unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries and muggle methods. Ron convinced George to start a line of prank disguises and subterfuge. Ginny acted as his distraction and warning when the glamours started fading. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were Harry's biggest supports during the transition.

Years went into the study of Harry's condition, yet nothing happened. Harry threw himself deeper and deeper into his work until a certain incident with Albus, Scorpius, and an illicit time-turner happened. After yet another adventure, Harry slowed down once again. For a time, everything was great. Harry was able to reconnect with his kids, and after more years, he lovingly doted on his grandchildren.

Then Ginny died.

Hermione Jean Evans – 7 years old

Severus Snape was a guttersnipe from Spinner's end. Everywhere he went, he was met with looks of derision and disgust. He could just as easily play in the dilapidated park near his house, and for the life of him, the boy could never explain why he was in such a posh neighborhood as Exelsior Heights. Perhaps it had to do something with the Evans sisters that still hadn't noticed him hiding in the bushes. The smallest one was particularly interesting with her chestnut bush and chocolate eyes.

It was only a moment, but Severus could have sworn that he had seen her performing magic the last time he saw her in the schoolyard.

Suddenly, the red head and blonde exclaimed in wonder as the beautiful witch pulled a stream of water from a nearby stream. It glowed white for a moment and formed a ring surrounding the girls. As soon as the water touched the ground, wildflowers of every shape and color grew and bloomed. The magic spread causing the grass to grow brighter and fuller than ever before. At the amazing display, Severus neglected to notice the twig. It snapped.

"Who's there?" Blondie called stepping forward to shield her sisters, "Come out or else!" Seeing no other way, Severus stepped out of the bush. Blondie gave him the usual look of derision, but her sisters only looked on curiously.

"Oi! You're a witch!" Severus charged to the witch, but Blondie only pushed him back.

"Take that back!" She screamed. Red rested her hand on the witch comfortingly as the girls continued to stare at him. The witch's eyes widened as her face grew pale.

"No, you're magic," Severus clarified suddenly realizing his mistake. He never had to be social with anyone before. The witch hesitantly stepped forward past her sisters and reached for the guttersnipe from Spinner's End. Her shaking hands rested on his tattered coat before moving to his dusty cheeks.

"Are you real?" she asked tentatively, almost scared. Her hands were shaking as tears fell from her eyes. They caressed his face as she looked to him with varying emotions of doubt and relief.

His eyes widened at the sudden intimacy. He had never experienced it from anyone but his mother. His teachers always chose to ignore him, and other children either bullied him or feared him.

She wrapped her arms around him and drew close. Now, she began crying in earnest. Severus just awkwardly held her as she trembled. Eventually, she pulled away and wiped off the tears from her eyes. After primly straightening her flowing sundress, she flashed him a bright smile,  
"It's nice to finally meet you."

Severus gaped at the sight before looking to the others. Blondie cocked her hips and scowled while Red stared curiously at the two.

"Severus. Can you do magic too?" Severus asked turning to Red. Blondie obviously wasn't magic or else she would be in Hogwarts. Red just nodded her head shyly. She displayed her power by changing the colors of a blue flowers to bright red.

"I'm Hermione," the witch introduced herself then motioned to Red, "That's Lily," and then motioned to Blondie, "That's Petunia."

After that day, Sev returned to the park to see the Evans sisters. Petunia looked to him in the usual disgust. Although, it may have more to do with the dirt on his face and greasy hair. Lily looked to him for more information about Hogwarts and magic. Hermione looked to him for simply his company. She smiled at him as if nothing could ever make her happier than to see him.

Many afternoons were spent in companionable silence between the two. She never mentioned his skeletal frame or random bruises, and he never mentioned her haunted eyes and odd comments. Still, many of their quiet moments were interrupted by an exuberant Lily or annoyed Petunia.

Hermione Jean Evans – June 3, 1968

One bright summer day, the girls were playing in the park. It was rare to have such clear, sunny days in the gloomy town of Cokeworth, and the Evans sisters planned to make the most of it. While Petunia and Lily perched on the branches of a large oak tree, Hermione absentmindedly levitated the leaves as she read her book. Severus appeared from the bushes to Petunia's annoyance.

"Sev!" Lily cheered floating to the ground. Petunia sneered.

"Go away," Petunia screeched from her perch, "we don't want to play with any stinky boys." Sensing another of their riotous fights, Hermione closed her book.

"You're just a filthy muggle," Sev sneered. Lily tensed.

"Go away, you freak!" Petunia sneered from a nearby tree. Suddenly the branch beneath Petunia snapped. With a scream, Petunia fell to the ground. Sev laughed hysterically while Lily ran to get help. Hermione rushed to Petunia's side.

"Tuney—," Hermione reached towards her sister.

"Don't touch me," Petunia cried pushing away her sister. She leveled a glare at Sev whose peals of laughter had subsided, "It's all your fault."

Before Hermione could reply, Lily appeared with Harold and Rosemary Evans. They shared a loaded glance as parents do and whisked Petunia away. Hermione doubted that they had even noticed her and Sev. A look of remorse crossed Sev's face, but Hermione was too focused on her injured sister.

"Herm—"Sev began.

"Don't," Hermione said firmly. The look of disappointment on her face rendered Sev speechless. She followed her family, leaving him alone once again.

That night, Petunia sat in her bed. Her leg was wrapped in a cast. When Hermione and Lily came to check on her, she only turned away from them without speaking a word. Recognizing the dismissal, Hermione and Lily left her alone. Rosemary and Harold did not know what was going on with their eldest.

Eventually, everyone turned in for the night, and the Evans hoped that everything would be better in the morning. After making sure that everyone else was asleep, Hermione snuck out of bed and slithered into her Petunia's room.

"Tuney?" Hermione called.

"What?" Petunia glared at her littlest sister. She folded her arms against her chest, and her expression betrayed nothing but her annoyance. Hermione's hands began to glow, but as they reached for her sister, Petunia flinched away.

"Please trust me, Tuney," Hermione pleaded. Petunia's sneer softened as she let Hermione touch her. The warm glow traveled from her arm to her broken leg. The pain disappeared only to be replaced by a soft warmth. Hermione pulled away, her eyes focused on anything but her oldest sister, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't," Petunia whispered, her voice still groggy from sleep. Hermione looked to her sister, teary-eyed. Petunia let out a huff and pulled her littlest sister close. She stroked Hermione's hair, "It's not your fault."

"No fair!" the two turned to the open doorway. Lily stood at the threshold clutching her teddy bear. She pouted, "I want to join too."

The next morning, Rosemary woke to find her daughters sharing a bed and Petunia completely healed. The girls wake to their bewildered mother spluttering at the trio. Rosemary clenches her fist, counts to ten, and wandered away muttering about ghosts.

Sev met them at the park in the afternoon. Petunia cocked her hip at the guttersnipe expectantly. He stopped a few paces before her, fist clenched, and eyes trained to his shoes.

"I'm sorry," he ground out.

Placated, Petunia relaxed and nodded.

"C'mon, Sev," Petunia grabbed his hand, "it's your turn to do a trick!" Sev looked to the small dandelion in his hand. After a moment, it turned emerald green in his hand. Petunia and Lily ooh-ed and ah-ed at his trick, but Sev focused on Hermione.

She was smiling approvingly from her seat beneath the oak tree.

Sev returned the smile.

Hermione Granger – 46 years old

After Ginny's death, Harry spiraled into a deep depression. He refused to talk, to eat, or even to leave his bed.

There had been nothing that could be done for it. Ginny had contracted a magically-enhanced strain of cancer. There had been no precedent for the case, and there was nothing like it after. None of the treatments, both muggle and magical, worked; and everyone was forced to watch the usually vibrant Ginny Potter waste away.

Harry blamed himself.

He neglected all the things he used to be so conscious of, including his glamours. As soon as he stepped out for the funeral, everyone started talking. The middle-aged Harry Potter suddenly looked as he did during the war.

Rita Skeeter, that bug! Had been the one to oust Harry. She revealed Hermione's research, Ron's recent inventions, and the files on "patient zero." There wasn't much solid evidence, but people were always easy to sway.

His wife's slow death, the funeral arrangements, the constant hounding from the press and mourners, his inability to age, the possibility of everyone dying without him—it all grew too much, and Harry had to get away. Hermione found him peacefully lying at his desk, a gun resting on the floor beside him, and his brains splattered on the wall.

Hermione took a seat across from his desk, keeping vigil over his body. In the morning, she would notify his family, but she needed a moment to say goodbye to her friend.

His suffering was over, but a small, selfish part of her wanted him back. She didn't want to be left behind.

In the morning, he woke up, and Hermione hated herself for her traitorous wish.

Hermione Jean Evans – July 12, 1968

As soon as she first saw him, she knew something was amiss. Snape did well in hiding the signs of abuse and malnourishment, but Hermione knew the signs from living with Harry. Still, Hermione was remiss to mention it else she scare Snape away. The man was just as stubborn as a child as he would be as an adult. Instead, Hermione made sure to bring extra snacks for their meetings.

One day, Snape didn't come.

Normally, he would never miss a chance to spend time with his only friends and warned them when he couldn't come. As the hours dragged on, the girls couldn't help but be worried for their friend.

After some deliberation, Hermione declared that they would go to Sev if he wasn't coming to them. The girls traveled to Spinner's End. It was a rough neighborhood filled with drunks and low-lives. Garbage filled the streets, and there was a strong stench coming from a nearby stream. Decaying brick houses and broken streetlamps lined the streets of Spinner's End.

Petunia and Lily didn't even notice that Severus never mentioned where he lived. Petunia felt guilty for giving her friend such a hard time on his clothes and hygiene. Lily just huddled between her sisters and shrunk away from anyone they passed. Hermione walked on with purpose, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

They were overcome with relief when they arrived at Sev's house, but stopped at the sound of yelling and screaming.

"Please stop!" a woman's voice cried.

"I work hard to put food on the table," a man's voice slurred in reply. Then the sound of a slap pierced the night. "I'm not even respected in my own home. This bastard doesn't respect me!" His declaration was pierced by another slap.

"No!" the woman cried. Petunia and Lily clutched one another as Hermione strode to the front door. Suddenly, the slaps were replaced by the sound of a whip.

"You're much too soft on the brat! He needs to be taught discipline," Hermione could hear the sneer in his voice.

She cast a quick Alohamora on the door, and the sight made her see red.

Mrs. Snape sat in the corner clutching her bruised cheek. Her lips were swollen and she had a black eye. Sev stood before his mother, shielding her from the relentless onslaught of his father's belt. His nose was broken, and he had a large bruise on his forehead

With a cry of rage, Hermione rushed forward and called on her magic. She wasn't thinking, so overcome with wrath.

Tobias Snape looked up in time to be pushed by an invisible force that pushed him across the room into a wall. The room was deathly silent as he crumpled onto the floor.

Lily and Petunia rushed to Snape's side as Eileen Snape crawled to the motionless brute. Hermione stood frozen, not really believing what she had done. It had been a long time since she let her magic get so out of control.

Lily's hand on her sleeve shook her from her stupor. Hermione turned to Mrs. Snape and held her breath. Eileen checked the brute's pulse and nodded.

"Take him away," she motioned to her son, "his father will be furious when he wakes up."

Sensing the danger, Lily and Petunia hoisted Sev over her shoulder and dragged him to the safety of home. Hermione stopped at the door to look at his mother one last time. She could only look on apologetically as they whisked her son away.

Harold and Rosemary were surprised to find an extra child when they came home from visiting Harold's sick mother. The girls surrounded him on the couch. Hermione treated welts on his back as Lily and Petunia worriedly hovered nearby. Noticing their arrival, Petunia shielded the poor boy.

"This is Sev," Petunia declared, "we're keeping him!" After feeling a tugging on his trousers, Harold gaped at a hysterical Lily.

"Don't let them take him away, please," she cried clutching his leg, "they—they hurt him." Lily wailed clutching his leg. Hermione continued to treat the boy's wounds as he winced at the touch of alcohol. Her small hands worked quickly to treat the poor boy.

Harold had a fleeting thought of being charged with kidnapping. Then he wondered if his pants would ever be salvaged from Lily's snot. He turned to his Little Warrior and wondered when she learned first aid. Finally, he turned to the wounded boy with a bloody nose and greasy hair. The boy was obviously malnourished. It could be seen despite his baggy, threadbare rags that passed as clothes. Finally, Harold looks to his wife and instantly knew the verdict.

The boy would be staying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

After treating the poor boys' wounds and tucking him in, Harold and Rosemary retired to their room. The girls refused to sleep anywhere away from the boy and built a large nest of blankets and pillows around the couch.

In the morning hours, the house was awoken by loud yelling and screaming in the yard. Harold opened to door to who he assumed was Sev's father.

"You 'ave—you 'ave no right!" the drunk screams, swaying on their front porch, "He's my son. Give me back that brat!" Tobias threw the bottle and nearly hit Harold, but the bottle shattered on the doorframe. The girls held onto Severus and refused to let go, and Rosemary stood before the children, shielding them from view.

"Come back when you're sober," Harold demanded and swiftly slammed the door. After some time, Mr. Snape continued to scream on their lawn, causing the neighbors to report complaints. Luckily, the Jacobs across the street from the Evans were bobbies. Mr. Snape was quickly taken to prison for the night.

Sev was uncomfortable with the special attention. This was why he refused to reveal his father's abuse. Lily and Petunia looked at him with the thing he dreaded most, pity. However, Hermione was different.

On one of the worst nights of his life, she simply stood before him, looked him in the eye with what could only be described as understanding, and drew him into her arms. Sev could hardly believe it. She knew. Of course. Hermione would know. She probably knew from the beginning. Sev held her tighter and allowed himself to break down in the arms of his only friends.

Hermione Jean Evans – July 13, 1968

In the morning, a social worker arrived to handle Sev's case. As soon as the social worker walked through the door, the girls banded around Sev and wouldn't let him out of their sight. Harold and Rosemary sat with the social worker in the sitting room while the kids were asked to wait upstairs. Luckily, the social worker was Mrs. Johnson who lived two doors down.

"Due to obvious signs of abuse, Severus Snape will be taken away from Tobias and Eileen Snape and into welfare," Mrs. Johnson stated, "we will need to take him into protective custody while everything is settled."

"Before they decide anything, may we keep him in our home?" Rosemary asked delicately. The Evans couple held hands in solidarity. "We already have three daughters and would not mind another child to take care of." Mrs. Johnson lifted a brow.

"Are you quite sure, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" Mrs. Johnson asked, "This case isn't easy, and your girls are already so attached to the child." She places down her clipboard and folds her hands. "What you're asking won't be easy. What happens if his mother wants to take him back? What happens if the state decides to take him away? Taking care of your precious, well-mannered, well-bred daughters is one thing; but young Severus is a hooligan in the making. If anything, he'll only serve to corrupt your daughter."

Harold tightened his hold on Rosemary's hand, knowing that she was likely to attack the social worker any moment. He met his wife's eyes and motioned to the children peering from the stair landing. With a few deep breaths, Rosemary calmed.

"We know, but we'd still like to go through with it," Mr. Evans replied looking Mrs. Johnson in the eye. The social worker pursed her lips and pulled out a few papers.

"Fill these out," Mrs. Johnson tightly said. After filling out the paperwork, Rosemary and Harold Evans shook Mrs. Johnson's hand and let her out the door.

Ever since that day, Sev became an honorary member of the Evans household. The spare bedroom was renovated into what the girls dubbed Sev's lair.

Eileen often visited to see her son, but Mr. Snape was kept in police custody for domestic abuse and a long list of violent crimes.

Sev only grew closer to his favorite girls, especially Hermione. She never failed to show him a little bit of affection—small gifts, a welcome hug, a cheek kiss, or just cuddling by his side on the couch. Sev couldn't remember when she had gotten so close, but before he knew it, Hermione had become his haven.

Hermione Jean Evans – July 27, 1968

Soon after signing the papers for Mrs. Johnson, Rosemary and Harold were woken by a bright light coming from the backyard. Swiftly, Harold grabbed his gun with Rosemary two steps behind him. They opened the backyard only to stop and gawk at the sight.

White wisps of light surrounded their three daughters. Soon they began to form a host of animals. A doe tentatively approached Lily and Severus as a hare ran past Petunia.

A swan floated by the awestruck pair.

A ferret bounced past the group, a dancing tiger, a lynx, a fox, a horse, a wolf, a weasel, a cat, an otter, and Ron, the Jack Russell Terrier. Some, the couple could recognize, but some they couldn't. There was what could be described as a mermaid, a half-eagle and lion hybrid, a unicorn, a dragon, and then a beautiful bird that seemed to be set aflame.

Finally, a huge stag, whose antlers reached the sky, appeared brighter than the rest. Rosemary and Harold were blinded by the last display.

"That was amazing!" Petunia gushed.  
"You're amazing!" Severus added.  
"Do it again!" Lily pleaded.

Eventually, the couple's eyes adjusted to the sight of their daughters and almost son. The children's happy squeals and giggles died at the sight of their parents. Hermione's hands held a small ball of light; she immediately let it dissipate into the night.

Lily and Petunia looked to each other nervously only to turn back to their parents.

"It was me!" their two eldest daughters exclaimed in unison. Then, they looked at each other. "No, it was me!" they repeated only to glare at one another. "ME!"

"It was me," Hermione quietly admitted. Harold and Rosemary almost couldn't hear her. Severus held her hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Can anyone guess who the animagi belong to? Some I made up, and others I actually had to look up to remember.
> 
> The idea behind Hermione being able to summon different patroni is that she uses different memories to fuel each one. In canon, the patroni is summoned by happy memories, and patroni can change because of love, death, or other circumstances. They are direct manifestations of one's happy memories, and what if she could change them at will depending on who she was thinking about?
> 
> Also, the magic that Hermione did in this part is probably out there, but since she is over 90 years from the future, I feel like she would know a lot of magic that has not even been discovered yet. Some of it will be explained, and some of it will not be explained. It'll get more structured once she's back at Hogwarts and able to use more precise magic with her wand. Right now, she has to improvise by calling on the elements and drawing her magic out.
> 
> I grew up with a lot of Tales of series and Kingdom Hearts so that will probably give some inspiration to the magic that I make up. The inspiration for the magic that Hermione uses is taken from the Tales of series, mainly Fairy Circle and First Aid. If you guys want explanations for the tweaks in magic, just ask in the comments, and I'll explain my ideas as best as I can.
> 
> Read and Review to let me know what you think or what I can do better.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evans Family gets used to life with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everthing is owned by the honorable J. K. Rowling. I own nothing but my imagination and maybe $2.
> 
> Author's Note: Yes, yes I do play the Hogwarts Mystery game. It's a pathetically contrived cash-grab, but it's a good reference for the Hogwarts layout.
> 
> Italics in this chapter are quotes from good, old JK.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Suicide and Depression.

Hermione Granger – 92 years

After over 70 years of marriage, Ron died. People who knew Hermione had always called her strong and brave, but she had never realized how much she had grown to depend on her husband.

After he died, Hermione closed in on herself, so overcome with grief. Her children tried everything they could to console her, but nothing worked.

It was odd how one never noticed the little things until they were gone. The small kisses to her forehead as she left for work, the hand she casually held walking through Diagon Alley, the weight beside her as she slept at night, even the warmth whenever he was near. She missed all of it.

Naturally, Hermione threw herself into work instead of dealing with her loss. Her children and grandchildren stopped seeing her. She spent most of her waking hours at the office and focused only on her research.

One night while Hermione was staying late, Malfoy knocked on her door. Never in her young life would Hermione have ever imagined that she would be comforted by the sight of Draco Malfoy; but after years as colleagues, friends, and in-laws, the idea didn't seem so odd. "You know," he casually stated sitting across from her without an invitation, "You're not the only one that lost someone important to you."

Hermione just ignored him and pretended to be engrossed in her research. Her furrowed brow and white-knuckled grip on her pen were the only signs of her annoyance.

"I met Astoria when we were kids, but I never really paid attention to her until after the war-too caught up with Saint Potter and his merry gang of his do-gooders," he spat in mock disgust, "We were married for almost 20 blissful years, and we have an amazing son to show for it." His eyes glazed over and he seemed lost to the past.

Hermione still said nothing. Internally, she wondered why he was telling his life story and wished he would go away.

"Despite her being pureblood, my parents never approved," Draco continued regardless, "when she died, my mother even suggested that I remarry a proper pureblood..." He sneered at the idea.

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied looking horrified. She couldn't imagine having to remarry anyone apart from her Ronald.

"All I had was Scorpius, but he had Hogwarts," Draco continued on, "I was alone, but you don't have to be." He reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"You're not alone anymore," Hermione replied. She dropped her pen and placed her now free hand on his.

"I know," Draco conceded. Tears fell from both of their eyes. No words were exchanged. No words were needed.

Once the last tear was shed, Draco spelled his swollen, red eyes normal and walked out with a final nod. Hermione nodded back.

Hermion packed her bags and flooed to the next place she knew she was needed.

That early morning, Harry woke to frantic knocks on his door. He opened it to find a disheveled, red-eyed Hermione Granger on the other side. Hermione crashed into his arms and clung to her brother. She thought that she had already spent all her tears, but apparently, there were still more tears to shed. The two broke down in each other's arms. Hermione was seriously worried about the possibility of dehydration. More hours were spent in companionable silence as the two were lost to their own thoughts.

"How long until you leave me too?" Harry asked. His eyes had long lost the spark that Hermione adored. Her brother in everything but blood was broken, and Hermione did not know if she could fix him.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. She rested her head against Harry's shoulder. He was so much bigger compared to her shortened height. She now walked with a stoop, and her hair was completely white.

That night, Harry pulled out his gun and shot himself again.

Having no other answer to help her brother, Hermione threw herself into her research. She looked through all the journals of Harry's life-of their life. She read through Dumbledore and Riddle's memoirs.

For six months, Hermione researched all she could about Harry's condition. Just as she was ready to give up, she found an old, obscure 1600's manuscript of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" detailing someone known as the "Master of Death."

Hermione Jean Evans

After Hermione explained, Harold fell back into a chair. Magic. They could hardly believe it. Their daughters were magical.

Everybody was holding their breath, waiting for his response. Harold looked to his beloved wife for a moment before beaming in an ear-splitting grin and nodding. The girls and Sev breathed a sigh of relief. Rosemary knelt down to look her daughter in the eye.

"Can you show me?" Rosemary asked.

Hermione nodded happily before restarting their display. Lily and Sev ran into the house to grab blankets, and the family spent the night beneath the stars and glowing creatures.

After Hermione showed all her creatures, she pulled a small ball of light from thin air. It was about the size of a baseball and spun faster and faster around them until it formed a circle of light. The circle touched the ground for a moment before small, ethereal fireflies lifted from the ground and surrounded the family. The magic faded once the sun rose.

In the morning, everything changed. Magic became their new normal.

As magic became more and more common in the house, Harold and Rosemary began to worry about what the world outside would think of their magical children. With the Cold War just beginning, tight parameters were set around their children. Who knows what would happen if the wrong person found out about their powers...

The kids were pulled from school and homeschooled by Rosemary, and Harold refused to take any business trips that lasted more than a day. Guests stopped visiting the house.

They pulled Hermione from football and Lily from figure skating, and in a show of solidarity, Petunia turned in her own withdrawal for ballet. Harold and Rosemary stopped attending social functions. Apart from work, shopping trips, and the occasional vacation at Godric's Hollow; the family never left the house. The neighbors were left scratching their heads as the usually social Evans family became recluses overnight.

With the extra time that they had, the kids devoted more time to their magic.

Lily convinced Hermione to teach her basic household charms, but without her wand, the precision was always off. Their lessons were known to end with injury or explosions. There was even a time that Lily accidentally flooded the house.

Rosemary would have thrown a fit had it not been for Hermione's ability to evanesco or reparo the problems away.

When Lily wasn't wreaking havoc in the house, she was relaxing the garden. Lily's love for magical horticulture reminded Hermione greatly of Neville as the future herbology professor. Lily's small garden patch had even begun attracting little bowtruckles.

Despite her love for gardening, the red-head's favorite branch of magic was charms just for the sheer possibilities she was able to find with it.

Hermione continued to experiment with her magic. She took the advanced forms of magic in her time and worked to master it through wandless, nonverbal forms. Every time Hermione performed a high-level, rare form of magic, Severus would shoot her knowing looks while the rest of her family oohed and aahed at her skill, oblivious to the true extent of her power.

Sev's admiration for her power sometimes unnerved Hermione. She wondered if he would someday be swayed by someone else's power or if it would be different this time around.

Sev naturally gravitated to potion-making; Hermione wasn't surprised.

He took to borrowing (i.e. stealing) Rosemary's old pots and using them as cauldrons. When Hermione caught him trying to make pepper-up in a pewter teapot, she stepped in and transfigured it to a proper cauldron with a set of proper vials ( transfigured from old bottles) and a stirring stick (just an old spoon). Lily offered some of the plants in her garden.

When Petunia offered to help, Sev sneered, but Hermione asked to see her in action. She wanted to test a theory. Always willing to grant Hermione anything, Sev set up a makeshift classroom.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-" Sev stopped when Hermione keeled over laughing. She had always wondered how long it took him to master that speech. The fact that it came from an eight year old just made it so much better.

After Hermione's laughter subsided, a blushing Sev continued with his lesson and taught the basics for Cure for Boils to an ecstatic Petunia. She was just happy to practice any form of magic.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that Petunia's potions worked. Normal muggles weren't able to muster enough magic to complete the simplest of potions or spells. She made a note in her journal and took to watching her oldest sister in action.

Petunia seemed made to practice potion-making. She moved with the skill and purpose that Hermione only remembered seeing in the fully mature Professor Snape. Each cut was made with precision, and every slice was uniform.

Once Petunia got the hang of potions, she often got into debates with Sev about the proper procedure for each recipe. Petunia wanted to follow each direction to the letter, but Sev improvised to save time or improve the potion. These debates often devolved into screaming matches that took Harold and Rosemary's intervention to return the peace. It was odd how Sev's cockney accent only appeared when he was flustered.

Petunia kept a steady store of basic healing potions and even brewed a few for pranking the neighborhood bullies, Marge Dursley and Peter Polkiss.

Even though each took an interest in their own branch of magic, they still managed to do most things together.

Snape often borrowed (i.e. stole) his mother's old Hogwarts textbooks to help the girls in their studies. Lily called dibs on the charms and herbology books. Petunia took the potions books, and Hermione claimed Hogwarts: a History. Sev just settled back with the DADA text, and the four relaxed around the living room, lost to the world.

Potions was another pastime that the whole group did together. Lily provided the plants from her garden, Snape gathered the live ingredients and went with his mother to Diagon Alley for the rest, Hermione conjured the necessary tools, and Petunia handled the supervision and preparation. With the four of them working together, they had mastered many potions recipes.

They were normally careful with the preparation and brewing, but one day, Sev made a disastrous mistake. He had momentarily been distracted by a passing snake. After stirring clockwise instead of counter-clockwise, Severus was drenched in the ruined potion. Painful, purple, puss-filled blisters appeared up his arm and all over his body.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Rosemary fussed moving to help the boy. She fell at his side and turned to her catatonic husband. "Now!" Harold jolted out of his stupor and moved to help the poor boy.

"Stop!" Hermione intervened, pulling on the back of her father's shirt. "They can't help him. 'Tuney!"

"Yes!" Petunia perked up and stood at attention.

"Get the first aid kit, some dittany, Cure for Boils, Antidote for Common Poisons, and Burn-healing Paste," Hermione commanded levitating Sev to a gurney she transfigured from a nearby stick. After a quick nod, Petunia disappeared into the bushes "Lils!"

"Yes!" Lily replied copying Petunia.

"I need you to charm a stasis on the blisters to keep them from popping," Hermione commanded, "We need to work quickly before the poison reaches his blood. Go!"

Lily hovered her hands over Sev, and his body immediately seized up as if frozen. Rosemary wondered if the poor boy was even breathing.

As soon as Petunia returned with a first aid kit, a sprig of some plant, and various bottles; Hermione sprang into action. She first pulled the flask off a bottle filled with a blackish liquid (Antidote for Common Poisons) and drained it down Sev's throat. His body jolted for a moment, but Lily's stasis stayed strong. Hermione then took turns draining the blisters and curing the wounds with the sprig. From his eyes, Rosemary could tell that he was in pain, but there was nothing she could do but watch.

Harold remembered only seeing something like this on the battlefield. Battle-hardened war surgeons worked quickly and efficiently barking orders to whoever was available. There was steel in their eyes and a steadiness to their hands. Every movement was made with purpose, and every second mattered. It didn't matter if everything was exploding around them, they only focused on the patient.

After the last blister was cleaned and the last wound sealed, Hermione carefully spread paste onto Sev's burnt hands and wrapped it in bandages. Only then, did Hermione give a subtle nod. Lily dropped her hands and fell to the floor, spent. Petunia supported Lily as the two walked into the house. Sev, now able to move, thanked Hermione before passing out from the pain. She levitated his gurney and joined Petunia and Lily in the house. Rosemary and Harold were left behind wondering what had happened.

That night, as Rosemary and Harold lay in bed, they realized something glaringly obvious. Normal children didn't worry about random explosions and ridiculous but painful injuries. Normal children didn't keep a large cache of first aid kits and healing potions handy. Normal children didn't pull gurneys from thin air. Normal children didn't know how to make a body freeze.

Normal children didn't act like soldiers.

Harold and Rosemary were glad that their children got along so well, but after almost a year of solitude, they formed new worries. Were the children missing out on a normal life?

The Evans were missed in all the things they used to do.

Hermione's football friends Dan, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew stopped by weekly to ask if Hermione wanted to rejoin their team. They were happy to settle for a scrimmage; it just wasn't the same without her.

Lily's coach called about starting up again, and the mothers of the other girls wondered if the sweet, beautiful Lily Evans wanted to play with their woefully lonely daughters.

Petunia was approached by scouts and coaches that had seen her performances in the past. Petunia was still small and willowy, perfect for a ballerina. Her bright, blonde hair and pale, blue eyes always attracted attention both on and off the stage.  
"It would be a shame for her to miss her chance," some would say.

After a year of solitary confinement, Harold and Rosemary had enough. Once again, they signed the girls up for their activities. The kids were put back into school, the coaches were called, and parents were contacted.

Hermione rejoined football to the joy of her team and relief of the coach.

Lily restarted her figure skating career and spent more time on playdates with her many friends.

Instead of going back to ballet, Petunia began taking cooking classes and focused more on her potions work.

As the girls began to get busier, Sev was left behind, not knowing what he wanted to do himself.

The first time Sev joined Hermione's football team in a scrimmage, he broke his nose and was forced onto the bench within five minutes of the start of the game. He didn't get along with any of the "Muscle-headed jocks," and they gave the "Snivelling Wonder" such a hard time that he refused to even come cheer for the team.

Sev outright refused to get onto the ice, but he did agree to go to Lily's recitals.

Lily's friends would be nice to Sev when Lily was around, but as soon as she was out of ear-shot, they would tease and insult the poor boy. Sev gave as good as he got, and any playdates that Sev accompanied always ended in a full on brawl between Sev and Lily's friend.

Any time Sev attended Lily's recitals, her competition would end up falling or being pushed from invisible forces, and after a month, Lily decided it was best for Sev to find something else.

For all of Sev's talent in potions, he was abysmal with cooking. Anything that he tried to bake or cook seemed to burn instantaneously. Petunia learned to keep the fire extinguisher handy at all times, but after Sev caught another student on fire, the teacher outright refused let him come back.

Sev tried a few on his own. Debate team caused Sev's magic to lash out; his opponents lost their voice in the middle of debates or right after throwing insults at the new kid. Any sport gave Sev a bloody nose. He was dubbed too scary for any social clubs. His acting left much to be desired, and he had absolutely no musical talent.

Sev eventually gave up on the extracurriculars and decided to stay at home. He was always there to wave them goodbye and there to greet them home.

Right before Sev's tenth birthday, Tobias Snape died in prison. Mrs. Johnson came personally to deliver the news the next day on Sev's birthday.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" she called from the door.

"What is it, Mrs. Johnson?" Harold came to answer the door. Rosemary was too busy icing Sev's birthday cake.

"I am here to inform you that Tobias Snape died yesterday afternoon," Mrs. Johnson didn't bother with formalities, "With the threat of abuse gone, Severus Snape is to be returned home to his mother."

"But it's his birthday today," Harold blurted out, "Couldn't he be brought home tomorrow? Please just grant us one day." He didn't know what else to do but plead. Sev was practically his own son.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Johnson did not seem at all sorry, "It's protocol to bring the child to his family immediately. We don't want any custody battles on our hands, and I've already granted special exemptions for your family. Sev is to come home tonight."

Harold hung his head and nodded. He led Mrs. Johnson out as graciously as he could before telling Rosemary and the kids.

Rosemary cried into his arms as the girls burst into tears. Sev turned ghostly white and looked around not knowing what to do. Harold placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and led him to his room to pack.

When the social worker came to collect the boy, Hermione, Lily, and Petunia refused to let him go. Rosemary and Harold had to hold back their daughters as the social worker quickly ushered Sev into the waiting car. For the rest of the day, doors slammed; lights flickered and shattered; books flew off the shelves; and soft sniffling was heard behind Petunia's door.

Still, Sev would travel from Spinner's End to Exelsior Heights to see his surrogate family.

The first time he came, he was almost smothered by the hugs from his favorite girls. Petunia instantly offered his favorite dessert, red velvet cupcakes. Lily wouldn't stop nattering on about everything that happened since he left three days ago, and Hermione just held his hand. Harold and Rosemary waited until the girls were occupied preparing tea and welcomed their fourth child home.

"You'll always have a home here, Son," Harold reassured him. He ruffled the boy's hair. Rosemary took her turn to wrap Sev in a hug, and Harold joined after a moment. Sev could only nod, not able to speak beyond the knot in his throat. The three were interrupted by a call for tea from their oldest.

After that, Sev spent the night in his old room. Nothing had changed.

It seemed everything would still stay the same with the Evans.

But it all changed when an owl swooped into the kitchen, two letters clasped in its beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: That's basically it for Hermione's childhood. Stay tuned; next time we'll be meeting a certain transfiguration professor and baby Marauders. Things will be picking up with Hermione's past.
> 
> Lily has a hard time with the stasis charm because she doesn't really have a strong focus or grasp on her magic. Without a wand, she wouldn't be able to point and use a spell. Also, with young Lily's personality, she would have a hard time focusing because she was worrying for her friend and would expend more magic than necessary. The stasis is also different from a petrificus totalis, because petrificus totalis just keeps the subject from moving but wouldn't stop one of the blisters from popping.
> 
> I like the idea that Sev thinks of the Evans sisters as his favorite girls. It's funny because they're probably the only girls that he actually likes and gets along with. Also, I feel like Snape had a hard time with anything outside of potions because of his strong mastery in the subject. The books don't really show him being passionate about anything apart from potions, Lily, and dark magic as a youth.
> 
> Also, I made up Exelsior Heights because I didn't know what to call their neighborhood.
> 
> Read and Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please read and review!
> 
> I already posted this on fanfic.net, but decided to post it here as well.


End file.
